Visiting Hours
by tomato machine
Summary: Is this some form of cruel and unusual punishment?" Dawn x Cyrus


Title: Visiting Hours

Characters: Cyrus, Dawn  
Summary: "Is this some form of cruel and unusual punishment?"  
Pairing: Dawn x Cyrus, others undecided.

* * *

"_You appear to have a visitor, scumbag." _

_He slants his head up, hazards a glance at the cell door and wishes he never bothered to wake up today at all, wishes that he was still just a nobody scratching complex differential equations into the sandy beaches of Sunnyshore the minute he meets her gaze._

_Anguish (despair, humiliation; who's keeping count?) is bearable in all circumstance but when face to face with the cause of your downfall._

_The only reason he opts to groan (something that could have possibly been an Oh-god-no), instead of say, lunging for her head is because, despite battle-prowess and her title as arch-nemesis (f_ouler of nefarious schemes)_, she really is only a child._

_And he hasn't stooped that low.  
At least not yet._

He fixes her with a deadpanned stare, intones, "Is this some form of cruel and unusual punishment?"

She grins, "You'll have to take that up with Cynthia. Now c'mon, don't look so sullen. At least this way, you'll have something to think about the next time you try to destroy the universe.

"Make a new one. I was trying to make a new one."

"Did you just base this off a chapter of Kekkaishi or something?"

Shouen Mangas. Okay, she may have been hanging around Barry a tad too much, lately. Not that that's a bad thing.

…Not that it's ever stopped them before.

He ignores what he dubs ' the nonsensical babblings of a child', "…. Were you even listening when I made my speech…"

"Speech_es. _Plural._" _She waggles a finger, sighs, "You know, after the first three I kind of tuned out."

"Don't give me that look. I'm like. Fourteen."

"Attention span of a gnat." he adds helpfully.

She waves him off, proceeds to scrutinize the inside of his cell, "So what do you do here, anyway?"

Five seconds of complete seconds. Nincadas chirp in the background, and her attention is drawn to some random corner of the wall oozing what appeared to be green slime. Huh. Well now, ain't that the darnedest thing?

In the span of time following this, she gives him a look that could very well be interpreted as, "Now see here, mister, you might be twice my age, but I'm the one with the pokemon here. And, did you forget who's the one who trounced ye of the spiky hair and zombie look. "

More silence.

Inhale. Exhale.

Concede.

"… … …"

Mumble mumble. Mutter mutter.

"Speak up."

A harrumph.

"Think. Eat, sleep, think some more."

"… … …"

"I'm only twenty-seven, by the way."

She laughs, the kind that people only exhibit at something incredulous, "I honestly didn't expect that." She leans on the door, it being the only surface not…oozing.

He'd offer her his mat, but he doesn't want it coming into contact with the puddle of unidentified liquid in the corner. Wait. Why did he even consider doing so?

He really needs more friends. Emo-kid and pyro-fro don't count; they're pretty much stalkers. In fact, he really should have gone round to making that restraining order…

He pieces together what's left of his people skills, "You've…been…hanging around that blond kid, haven't you? The hyper one with the pointy hair."

"Barry? Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You weren't this loud before."

She laughs, "And you weren't always this social. I suppose we could both consider it an improvement."

"Why did you even come?"

"Hmm? No real reason, really." She hazards, "Whimsy?"

Her poketch trills. Her eyes light up.

He says evenly, with a straight face, "A date?"

"An appointment." She presses a button to silence the noise, "A research-date, I guess?"

She knocks the metal frame of the door, one clang, two: Double bolted, three inches thick.

A fumble with the keys, a jingle in the slot; at least he'll be alone again.

The door opens, she looks back, " And don't think you're off the hook that easily. I'll be back- ", a grin, but it may as well have been a smirk, "- with Barry and Lucas next time. Maybe even Volkner!"

Cyrus scowls, groans, then rolls over in his bed.

* * *

chapter fic, anyone?  
also, thoughts on this?


End file.
